Recent various electronic devices may acquire an image using a camera. Further, the electronic device may obtain various types of information at the time of image acquisition using a variety of sensors. For example, the electronic device may obtain various information, such as when, where, at which position, and in which direction the image is obtained, and whether it is moved or not when the image is obtained. The electronic device may perform various processes with respect to images by utilizing the image and various types of information associated with the images.
An electronic device capable of providing various services using a three-dimensional (3D)/two-dimensional (2D) spatial map is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.